The Potter twins: Year One
by Harry Potter Author
Summary: I deleted my other 2 uploads. I forgot to describe how Annabelle looks but she's Harry's twin so i'll let you imagine for yourselfs. Includes a few OC's with good story ideas and bad writting XD HPATPS With my twist.


Disclaimer: Yady Yady ya Harry potter iz not mine

Annabelle was the first to enter the train. As she stepped up she nearly tripped over her long grey skirt but Harry helped her regain balance, he soon realised that once he got his first glimpse of the inside that it was nothing special. The male potter twin was disappointed yet slightly relived that he could finally rest. Anna was the first to speak, "What do you think Hogwarts will be like Harry?"

Harry opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a redheaded boy standing at the entrance of the compartment. "Um do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is decked out and mad". Anna smiled, she still wasn't used to people having a polite approach to her and Harry "Yes of course!" The boy sat down next to Anna "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley! You two look awfully alike." Anna blushed then Harry spoke "I'm Harry, Harry potter and this is An-" Ron looked shocked "Annaball" His sister interrupted instantly realising her mistake. "She's Annabelle, but from what I know she likes being called Anna"

Anna was now as close to the window on her side as she could possibly get, still feeling embarresed about her mistake. "So you two are the potter twins! Really?! I just wow. Do you mind if... well do I have to pay to see the scars?" Harry pulled back his hair to reveal the lightning bolt shaped scar on the left side of his forehead, Ron looked amazed "Wicked!" Anna turned to Ron showing her the lightning bolt scar that lay on the inside of her wrist and turned away again. "I wish my scars looked like that. There's nothing great about me really, I'm the 6th child of my parents to go to Hogwarts. There's not really much I'll be able to do to impress them. Apart from the story of meeting you two on the train of course"

Anna felt something touching her right thigh. "Ron Stop-"She looked down and noticed the rat inbetween her legs – she wasn't scared, she'd dealt with all sorts of things in that shared cupboard. Anna pushed the rat off of her to Ron's direction. He and Harry were both laughing. "Don't worry it's just scabbers, he's harmless. But a right pain in the arse. I know just the spell that will teach him a lesson"

Ron placed scabbers on his lap and pulled his wand out then stopped, noticing a slightly bushy haired girl standing just outside the compartment. "Has anyone seen a frog? A boy named Neville has lost one" before she got an answer she looked at Ron who had a wand in hand. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then" She said, in what Harry noted was a rather demanding tone, Anna was just amazed at how confident the girl was "Ahem!" Ron coughed before beginning the spell "Sunshine, daisies, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" A flicker of light escaped his wand and caused scabbers to twitch a little.

"Are you sure that's a real spell? That was a bit pathetic if you ask me." The girl knelt down in front of Harry, pointing her wand to his glasses "Let me show you a real spell, for example, _Oculus Reparo!" _The tape holding Harry's broken glasses together was gone and his glasses were still in place! "That was amazing" Harry said whilst feeling the smooth edges of his newly fixed glasses. "Thank you" The girl said proudly whilst doing a courtesy, revealing her underwear to Ron's horrified eyes. The girl sat down next to Harry and observed him closely which made him feel awkward "Blimey, You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. Sorry for not introducing myself" "Um Ron Weasley here" She turned around to see the Ron giving her a confused and somewhat scared look.

She quickly turned her attention to the girl tucked up in the corner "You must be Annabelle! It's so strange being in the presence of two people I've read so much about" 'It's even stranger to go from bullied at school to world wizarding celebrity' Anna thought as she smiled at Hermione.

Everyone in the compartment's attention turned to the noise they were hearing just outside. A boy with his trunk and owl in hand stormed into the compartment whilst heavily breathing whilst clenching his stomach. He was already in his school robes and the bangs/fringe (_wateva) _of his black moppy hair was stuck to his face which appeared to be plastered in sweat redness. "Don't you think that's a bit rude?" Hermione spoke to the intruder. "I- I- Give me a minute" He half breathed half said, slumping on the seat next to Harry.

Hermione looked rather taken back and placed herself inbetween Anna and Ron "You alright mate?" Ron asked. "Honestly you have no Idea. I've never been so scared in my life! " Confused faces spread around the what seemed to be tiny compartment. "Names Jack by the way, Jack Philip, thanks for asking" Hermione looked furious. "Well you don't just come in here like a disturbed drunk and fall all over the place!" She found herself standing up with her fists clenched. This suddenly led all of them into laughter, including Hermione who sat down instantly. After the laughter died down Harry finally asked "So Jack Phillip.. _what _forced you to come here?" He was still grinning from Hermione's tantrum. "Well, um... Sorry what's your name again?"Jack asked, Harry prepared himself for a reaction "Harry Potter" Harry also took the time to introduce everyone else and was surprised that his only reaction to Anna and himself was "Oh, Cool".

They all listened as Jack explained himself "I was kicked out of my last compartment" Anna finally spoke "How did that happen? How do people get kicked out?" She sat up straight "Well, I was sort of picked up.. and kicked. Big boot as well. And the bloke that done it is massive" Hermione still looked confused "What were you doing there in the first place?" She demanded as if talking to a 3 year old. "I was in there on my own at first! Then loads of people just came rushing in and tormented me!"

Harry and Annabelle shared a look as if to say '_tell me about it'. _The rest of the train journey consisted of all them sharing life stories. Ron telling them about his big family, Hermione explaining how she is muggle-born and that she's had almost a year to prepare for Hogwarts as her birthday was in September as well as Jack bragging about knowing loads of spells already. Harry and Anna made sure not to mention that they have been physically and mentally abused by their aunt and uncle for the past 10 years. Ron, Harry and Anna still needed to get dressed in their robes so they would take turns going to the changing room. It appeared as if this group were becoming friends.

End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading. I like reviews as they help me become a better writer. I've never actually done something like this before so writing tips will help. I have really good story ideas but I'll need motivation from reviews and favs! Again thanks for reading


End file.
